Jinx and Flash
by ShadowWalkerxX
Summary: Jinx stood up to Madame rouge and set Kid Flash free , Jinx walked to the HIVE 5 base but she was was tired of them, Kid Flash came and offered Jinx to live with him and she did, But what will happen? Will Jinx push Kid Flash away or get closer to him and become something more than 'friends'
1. Jinx and Kid Flash

**This is my first Teen Titans fan fic, specifically first Jinx and Flash fan fic so I hope you like it and enjoy :D**

Jinx POV

I'm glad I stood up to Madame Rouge, I wont let anybody especially some French bastard like her talk to me like that, Jinx will not be talked to like that.

As I walk down the streets I find a rose in a vase, I picked it up and looked at it. _Kid Flash_.

I walk to the HIVE 5 base and enter. As soon as I do I see Gizmo playing video games with two Billy's. I sigh. "MAKE ME FOOD WOMAN! MY STOMACH CANT FEED ITSELF" He shouts as he advances his race car in front of one of the Billy's

I roll my eyes and go into my room. I don't bother to turn on the lights, I like it dark. "JINX WHERES MY DAMN FOOD" I hear Gizmo shout "UP YOUR ASS, LEAVE ME ALONE" My window opens quickly and I sit up, I see Kid Flash staring at me. "What are you doing here?" I ask irritated.

"I hear how they talk to ya Jinx, How are you just going to let them talk to you like that? Its not right..." he murmurs walking closer to me. I grab my pillow and throw it at him "I would leave, but I have no where to go" I say. Kid Flash looks at me and smiles that smile I love of his... WHAT?! No I hate that smile.. that's so cute... UGH

" live with me Jinx!" he suggests. He sits on my bed. "No" He sits on top of me now, He is crushing me and I cant breathe one bit "Get... off" I choke out, he touches my cheek "I will when you say you will live with me" he says tracing a pattern on my lips.

Right now I need air and I would say anything "FINEEEE" He quickly gets off me and grabs my thighs and holds my back. "Get ready Jinx" he says. I wrap my legs around him tightly and my arms around his neck.

He runs and all I see is a blur of buildings, lights, people, and cars. I hear Kid Flash moan and bite his lip, as he runs we kind of bounce up and down "Am I heavy?" I ask him hoping that isn't the reason he's doing that. He shakes his head. He stops and holds me "Think you could loosen your legs a little?" he asks staring at me.

That's when I realize I feel his manhood touching me. I blush. Jinx does not blush! "Sorry.." I mumble. He nods and starts running again but I cant help myself I feel like I'm going to fall from his grip and tighten my legs around him again, he moans again. I stare into those beautiful blue eyes. Beautiful..? Jinx you are not falling for Kid Flash!

In a matter of seconds, I'm in an apartment. He drops me on the couch and runs in his room and later comes back out in some pajama pants and no shirt. He looks super cute without his mask...

"WHA..?" I say thinking out loud. "What?" he asks running in his kitchen. I shake my head. Kid Flash sits next to me and I just stare at his chest, he's pretty muscular for someone as young as him.

"Admiring me?" asks Kid Flash. I scoff and roll my eyes. "Why do you even want a villain in your apartment..?" I ask him curiously "Because... your cute...and I trust you even though your a villain" Did he just call me cute? "Oh" I mumble feeling something inside me that's happy that Kid Flash thinks I'm cute.

"Hungry?" he asks smiling at me. "Sure" I say. He runs into his kitchen and comes back a second later with a sandwich, I gladly take it and shove it down. Kid Flash stares at me "Man Jinx, I sure do love a girl who can eat" he says sitting closer to me.

"HOW ABOUT A MOVIE?" I shout suddenly. He jumps a little "Sure... Horror?" he asks grabbing a movie. "How'd ya know?" I stare at him and his body.. "You seem like the horror type of chick" he puts the DVD in and the movie starts.

Two hours later...

I'm hugging a pillow, I've never seen a scary movie that's actually scary... "Kid... I don't want to see this anymore" I mumble , digging my face into the pillow. He chuckles "Alright, can me Wally" he says. I nod.

The movie was about a boy and a girl, two lovers and they were summoning a spirit for fun and the spirit turns out to be evil and haunts, the spirit kills the guy and the girl decides to hide in her room and sits on her, and under her bed was the spirit in the shape of a huge monster, he crawls on her bed and eats her and it finishes like that.

"So I'm sleeping on the couch?" I ask Wally. "Nope, your sleeping in my room and I crash on the couch" I nod and walk into a room and cover myself. But I cant sleep I think of the spirit/monster under my bed waiting to kill me. I get scared and scared by the minute.

"WALLY!" I scream. In a second Wally is leaning on the door still staring at me with concern. His red hair falling over his face "Yes..?" he asks walking towards the bed. I say nothing. He shrugs and was about to leave "Wallyyyyy" I say again and move about. It took him a second to figure out what I was doing. He walked over to the bed and laid down next to me.

I slept facing the ceiling but Wally grabbed my waist and pulled me to him, my cheek was resting on his bare chest, and I loved the feeling of the warmth he was giving me"Good night Wally" I mumble snuggling myself closer to him "Good night Jinx" he says pulling me just a bit closer to him.

**What'd ya think? Of course I'm going to write more chapters, Please review and thanks for reading. I'll post chapter 2 tomorrow!**


	2. I'll Find Ya Jinx

**Here's chapter two :D hope you enjoy it!**

Kid Flash/ Wally POV

I woke up and smelled strawberries, I open my eyes and see I have my arms wrapped around Jinx, She's so cute when she's sleeping. I sigh and slowly move away but Jinx grabs my arms, she looks at me and falls off the bed "I slept with you?!" she says looking at her clothes "Well slept as in sex no.. .But now that you mention it..." she throws a hex at me and I fall off the bed.

"What was that for?" I say innocently "You know for what Kid" she hisses. I smile and walk out the door I look at Jinx and find her staring at my torso "Admire what you see Jinxy?" I ask, and I smile smugly.

She throws another hex but I dodge it. I chuckle and run into the kitchen and grab some left over pizza. Jinx sits on the couch and stares at me with those pink cat eyes that I love so dearly.

"Look, I know I'm gorgeous but if you want me to kiss you or if you want to lay on me , Just tell me Jinx" she groans and I wink at her, she blushes and looks away. I laugh lowly.

"You hungry?" I ask her seriously, she nods slowly. "What do you want to eat?" I ask walking towards her, my hair falls on my face so I brush it back, Jinx stares at me even more and blushes. I smile my real smile knowing that I can make her blush.

"Um I don't know.." she murmurs I look at her clothes and notice she's in one of my shirts, which fits her like a huge dress. I smile, I think she looks cute. "You wanna go buy some clothes?" I ask her. Her pink cat eyes light up and she nods.

I chuckle, I go into my room and in a second later I'm dressed in some skinny jeans and a muscle shirt. Jinx goes into my room and dresses in her villain outfit "Arent you afraid people will give you looks?" I ask her, she shakes her head "I don't care" I notice that her hair isn't in her usual 'horns' its loose and up to her elbows.

She looks beautiful with her hair loose, not that she looked ugly with her hair up I just like it better loose. "Shall we go m'lady?" I ask holding out my arm. She rolls her eyes and grabs my arm. I smile.

IN A MATTER OF MINUTES... THEY'RE AT THE MALL...

Jinx lets go of my arm and looks around the mall searching to see where she can shop, I see her hand hanging loosely at her sides so I decide I'll grab it, I grab her hand quickly but unnoticeable for her and entwine my fingers with her. At first she tenses and looks at me with a death glare but she shrugs and squeezes my hand playfully.

Jinx drags me to hot topic and she looks around. She finds some ripped looking black skinny jeans, a tight hoodie that's neon green with gray stripes, a black beanie, and a tanktop.

We go to the counter and I buy her stuff and we rushes to the malls bathroom and a minute later she's in her new clothes, I gotta admit she looks _hot_, I mean I like Jinx but not for her body or looks, there's just something about her ...

Jinx grabs my arm and looks up at me "Thanks" she smiles for the first time ever, I think I'm rubbing off on Jinx, I smile to myself. But now I need to use the bathroom, I tell Jinx I was going to use the bathroom and she nods.

Jinx POV

Flash said he was going to use the bathroom so I waited outside for him. After a few seconds I swear I saw Mammoth, Nah Jinx you're just seeing things, anyways I don't want go back with them, I wanna stay with Flash.. I feel cared for and loved.

I close my eyes and suddenly someone grabs me, I open my eyes and see See-more "Jinxy look at you! You look smoking" he says I push him away, I see Mammoth walking with 3 Billy's and Gizmo. I sigh.

See-more slaps me "Don't push me away Jinx" he says seriously. I throw a hex at me "I do what I want" I growl. See-more tries to punch me but I dodge it and kick him in the face. But a Billy grabs me and throws me to Mammoth who has me tightly in his arms. "You're coming back with us" he says. I kick and punch but nothing. I cant even throw a hex.

I scream for Flash but he doesn't come out. "Kid Flash aint hur to save ya Jinx" says one of the Billy's . I guess Flash doesn't care about me after all..

Mammoth starts walking and in a matter of minutes we're in the HIVE 5 base. I sigh, Mammoth dumps me on the couch and eats some piece of chicken laying around.

Kid Flash/ Wally POV

I heard someone scream for me, I had a feeling it was Jinx but I had to pee, there was some guys and they were taking forever, I shrugged and ran out to find Jinx gone.

Oh God, I should have been there as soon as she shouted for me. Where could she be? Who took her?

"JINXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX" I Shout. No answer.

I'll find ya Jinx..

**Thanks for reading and please review I'll appreciate it :] Hope you liked it**


	3. Good night Beautiful

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows I appreciate them :] Here's chapter 3**

Jinx POV

Mammoth throws me on the couch as we get into the HIVE 5 base. I cant believe Kid didn't come for me... I seriously cant believe that... What's the matter with you Jinx? Your a villain you can fend for yourself, you don't trust heroes especially annoying cute ones... Whoa cute? What's happening to me?

As if See-more was reading my mind he sat down next to me "Your going soft Jinx" "AM NOT" I shout angry he would say such a thing. "Yes you are, you were with Kid Flash, you ran away, and you haven't robbed a store for a while..." he murmurs. I can feel little sparks starting on my fingers.

Gizmo walks in and hits me across the head and 5 Billy's do the same. I throw a huge hex at them. "Hey!" shouts one of the Billy's. I stomp to my room and close the door. This is why I left these morons in the first place, they treat me bad like if I haven't done anything for them.

I throw myself on my bed. I should try to leave, I get up but Mammoth shouts "TRY TO LEAVE JINX AND WE'LL TRACK YOU DOWN AND THATS A PROMISE" God I never knew Mammoth was that aggressive...

I sigh, I hate this place I want to leave... I'm tired of being a villain. Whoa.. did I just? Oh God, Kid is rubbing off on me.

I decide to go to sleep and forget about Kid Flash and the time we've spent together. I change my clothes and put on a hot pink tank top and black-purple pajama pants. I climb into my bed and cover myself with my blankets.

A few minutes later...

I woke up as soon as I felt a gush of wind pour into my room, I look and see my window is open. I get up and close the window.

"You shouldn't close it Jinxie, that's our only way of escaping, and believe me that's a very challenging window, its hard to open it for some reason" I don't need to turn around I already know who's voice it is.

"What do you want?" I spat. "Lets go Jinxie" he says now standing in front of me. He grabs my arm gently, I snatch it away "No, go away" I murmur. He looks at me with confusion written all over his handsome face... whoa handsome?

"Why? I thought you wanted to live with me Jinxie? To get away from this jerks" he says leaning on my wall staring at me. "No, I don't want to stay here but I'd rather stay here then go with someone who couldn't save me" I say. At first he looked confused but then he realized it "Jinxie-" "MY NAME IS JINX NOT JINXIE!" I shout and the window breaks.

Kid Flash stares at me "Jinx... what's wrong?" he asks touching my shoulder, I shrug his hand off "You should know" I say sitting on my bed. "Jinx I don't k-" "GO AWAY YOU LEFT ME ALONE WHEN THESE JERKS GRABBED ME" I shout again.

Gizmo opens the door and sees Kid Flash "HEY! What are you doing here?" shouts Gizmo. Mammoth and the rest of the gang come in. Kid Flash looks at me and sighs. He runs out my broken window and leaves... Good I don't want to see Kid Flash ever again.

"What was he doing here?" asks See-more. "Nothing" I murmur grabbing my new clothes that Kid bought me and going in the bathroom and changing. I walk out the bathroom and towards the exit of our base "Where ya going?" asks one of the Billy's.

"For a walk" I say flatly. Well I wasn't lying. I go to the nearest cemetery and walk there. I always liked cemetery's their peaceful, quiet, and cold the perfect temperature. I walk aound and listen to the leaves swaying as the wind passes by. I close my eyes and feel the breeze hitting my face.

"Whatcha doing here Jinx?" I turn around and see Kid Flash leaning on a tombstone. "What do you want?" I ask rolling my eyes. "I came to explain what happened, Jinx I want you to come back... I actually miss ya being in my apartment" he says walking towards me.

I blush and turn around. I sigh "Sure go ahead explain" I say sitting on a tombstone. "Okay, I heard you screaming my name but I just thought you were messing around and I really had to pee so I stayed in the bathroom but when I heard you scream again I thought something was wrong but again I thought you were playing until I heard silence and then I knew I should have went, I'm sorry Jinx I swear I'll be there for you when you need me, please come back" he says staring into my eyes.

I fix my shawl "Why? So you can convert me? I'm a villain and your a hero I cant be in your apartment " I murmur hoping he'd say it doesn't matter. "Yes, to convert you because I cant have a girlfriend that's a villain and I don't care just come back Jinx" he touches my shoulder but this time I don't move away, I cant help but love the warm sensations his touch causes in my body.**(Not in that way)**

"Doesn't matter, I would never be you girlfriend Flash" I say.. Maybe I would...? What am I SAYING! "Jinx I know you feel something for me" I look at him and he's smiling a real smile, your a villain Jinx.. "Yes, I do" I say he looks happy and I hate to say this "I feel hatred" I say and walk away. "Fine Jinx! You leave me no CHOICE!" I hear him shout. Oh what's he going to do?

I feel a pair of strong arms lift me and suddenly everything is blurry and all I see is Kid smiling at me, our faces our only inches away from each other but I move away a little. I sigh. "Let me go kid" I say like Raven's voice usually sounds. "Sorry Princess it aint happening" he says. In a few seconds we're in his apartment.

Kid goes into his room and a second later he's in a red shirt with black pajama pants and... without his mask. "Why aren't you wearing your mask?" I ask him. He shrugs and eats some chips. I put my hands in the pocket of my hoodie. I like this hoodie, its cool and warm and it makes me look like I _actually_ have curves.

"Want something to eat?" he asks. "I want to go home Kid take me home!" I say laying on his floor. "Wally.. Call me Wally" he says sitting next to me on the floor. "Whatever, take me home I don't want to be with you here" I say sitting up. "Why?" he asks curiously. "Because, if the HIVE 5 tries to take me again you'll be to busy eating something and then you'll come back to me and apologize and I'm going to say no and you're going to take me to your apartment... LIKE RIGHT NOW" I shout.

He flinches when I shout "Jinx, I'm serious I'll be there for you, stay here pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee its boring without a cute girl in my apartment" he says pouting and doing the puppy eyes. I blush and look away "No, I'm probably just another girl you like to flirt with" I murmur hoping it wouldn't be true .. but it is..

"Your not Jinx, there's something special about you that I like" he says staring at me dreamily. I look at him and raise my eyebrow "I'm serious Jinxxxxiiiiiieeeee" he chuckles and stares at me knowing that would tick me off. I throw a hex at him and he falls on his back since he's sitting down.

I laugh and roll on the floor. I get up and stand in a corner and laugh even more. Kid gets up and in a second he's in front of me blocking any possible way for me to get out. "Now Jinxie, that was mean" he says smiling smugly. "Tell me if this is mean" I say lifting my knee up and hitting him in his groin. He falls over and I laugh even more, I fall on the floor next to him and keep laughing until I feel him bring me close. He puts his hands inside my shirt and his fingers tickle my skin.

"What are you doing!" I say "Getting even" he says as his hands goes further up. "Kid stop!" I shout but he keeps going further up. I look at him and realize he's even cuter without his mask. Seriously Jinx?!

"The magic word Jinxie" he murmurs seductively in my ear and I feel his fingers touching my bra "PLEASE!" I say and his pulls his hand out of my shirt slowly. "Man, I was really hoping that you wouldn't say please" he smirks, I throw a small hex at him but he dodges it.

I get up and walk to his room and lay down "What are you doing!" he shouts walking in the room "Its called sleeping, ever heard of it Kid?" I ask sarcastically rolling my eyes and digging my face in his pillow which smells soooo good, it even smells like him.

"Are you smelling my pillow?" he asks laying down next to me "Uh.. no, why the hell would I do that?" I ask playing it off. "Because I smell good, and even you cant deny it" he chuckles. "well you don't smell good" I say taking off my shoes. "Well you cant deny I'm gorgeous" he says poking my sides. "Watch me. Your not gorgeous" He gasps and puts a hand on his heart "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" He says I look at him and laugh "That also hurt... right here" he says pointing to where he heart should be.

I roll my eyes "GOOD NIGHT FLASH" I say ending the conversation. "Good night beautiful" he says calmly and wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him. Usually I would move away but I just love how I feel in his arms. I turn around and put my head on his chest, I look at his face which looks calm, he has his eyes closed. "Good night Wally" I say smiling to myself.

**Sooo what'd ya think? I hope you like it! :] thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think, I will post chapter 4 tomorrow if I have time c:**


	4. I Dont Know What Your Talking About

**thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites I appreciate them a lot :] I also decided I would update today since I'm bored!**

Wally/Kid Flash

I wake up to my disappointment Jinx isn't next to me. I hear my shower running. I chuckle knowing what I can do to annoy Jinx. I get up, I grab my tooth brush and open the door. I start brushing my teeth when suddenly Jinx looks at me, her pink hair matted to her face, "Hey kid?" she asks sweetly which is creepy.

"Yes Jinxie?" I ask like its normal for me to be brushing my teeth when my villainess crush is naked and showering "GET THE HELL OUT BEFORE I RIP YOUR THROAT OUT WITH MY TEETH!" She shouts. I jump and run out the bathroom. I go back "By the way you're cute when your mad" I chuckle.

She pokes her head back out and her face is red as my hair "CUTE?! CUTE? YOUR KIDDING? IM A VILLAINESS NOT A FREAKING PUPPY NOW GET OUT BEFORE I CUT OFF YOUR HEAD"

I run out, Yikes Jinxie isn't a morning person. I sit down on my floor and start playing video games when Jinx comes out with a towel that's up to her mid thigh "You look hot Jinxie!" I shout she shoots me the daggers and sends a hex towards me, I move away from it and she slams herself in my room.

Oh Jinx. A few minutes later she comes out and stares at me as she leans on the wall "Princess I know I'm gorgeous but if you always stare at me it wont be any fun the next time you do" She throws I hex which I jump while I'm playing games to dodge it.

I hear a girl shout in my headset telling me how stupid the team is and she keeps killing me and everyone else, but mostly me. Then she looks at my profile on the game and apologizes and says something about wanting to go out. Jinx hears and grabs the headset "Screw off, he's my boyfriend" and she throws me the headset.

"What was that about?" I ask killing a zombie. "Nothing, saving you from some awkward stranger" she says hiding her face with her hair which is loose, like I said before how I like it... I'm not entirely convinced that's why. "Ohhh Jinxie likes meeeee!" I say happily, hopefully she does, who knows what goes on in her head and who knows what she thinks of me. "In your dreams" she says throwing a pillow, "Actually Jinxie, In my dreams your naked and so am-" "COME ON, IMAGES WALLY IMAGES!" she shouts.

I chuckle. "So at least you have an image of me naked in your head" I can feel Jinx roll her yes. "You hungry Jinx?" I ask. "Nah, I'm surprised HIVE 5 haven't come raiding your place.." Jinx mumbles.

I shrug, my communicator beeps, I look at it 'MADAME ROUGE , CITY BANK, ESCAPED JAIL' Jinx looks at me curiously. I run in my room and a second later I'm in my spandex and in front of Jinx. " Duty calls Jinx, behave Missy" I say in a mocking grown up tone. I kiss her on her forehead and she smacks my head. "ouch" I murmur and run to the city bank.

I see Madame Rouge hitting a man with her arms. She runs in the bank and next thing you know I'm in front of her. She smiles evily and punches me in my stomach, I punch her back and start running in a circle until her oxygen is sucked out of her.

Madame Rouge just lays there. For sure she isn't dead. The cops grab her and take her away. She looks at me before she gets in the police car and smiles.

That's weird, she didn't put up fight... at all...

Jinx POV

What is Wally trying to do? Make me fall for him? Because I think maybe sorta kinda I do like him... But I know I'm only just one of those girls he flirts with, I know this is just a game to him!

I sigh knowing that's all I am to Wally, just a normal villainess girl. Then he barges in and goes to his room and a second later is in basketball shorts and a t-shirt. "Heya Jinxie!" He says excitedly "Hey..." I say unenthusiastically. "What's wrong?" he asks sitting next to me on the couch. "Not like you care" I whisper. "So how was your job thingy.." I say ignoring his question.

"It was Madame Rouge, she was trying to rob a bank, but the weird part was she gave up easily.." he says staring at me. That's unlike Madame Rouge, something's up. Or who knows she's just losing her touch. I shrug at my own question which causes Wally to shoot up a red eyebrow at me.

I roll my eyes. Oh Wally. I get up and turn on the t.v I sit on the floor and watch some cartoon about a sponge. That's stupid. I scoff and lay on the floor. Suddenly the door busts open and Madame Rouge enters.

Wally stays frozen in fear. I've got to stall for him, she cant know he's Kid Flash. I stand up and throw a huge hex at her, she falls caught off guard. I look at Kid and he's standing in his usual spandex.

I nod and he nods back. He kneels on the floor and I get on his shoulders and jump off and throw multiple hexes at Madame Rouge who dodges them all, except the last one. Kid grabs me and we're in his room. "This is your fault!" I say whispering "My fault!?" he says staring at me incredulously.

"Yes! You and your stupid game, About trying to make me fall for you and.. ...and UGH!" I say shouting and forgetting Madame Rouge one of the greatest villains is out there. "Game? Jinx you think me liking you is a game? Jinx I li-" Madame Rouge opens the door and smiles her usual stupid signature smirk.

I stand up and Kid Flash does the same. She stretches her rubbery hand and grabs me and throws me. I hit the wall with a thud. Next thing you know Kid Flash is in a level 4 containment field. "KID!" I Shout as he exclaims in the pain. I jump in the air and do a flip I throw hexes at Madame Rouge and she falls. The control is on the floor and I try to turn it down or turn it off but it causes Kid more pain.

"Iz voice control darling, you tink dat I vould not be smart enough?" she asks laughing. I grab the controller and it crumbles in my hands and Kid is up and running "Apparently not" I say smugly putting my hands on my hips.

She has a shocked look and Kid Flash does a circle around Madame Rouge until she cant breathe. Kid stops and Madame Rouge is unconscious "Be right back!" he says grabbing her body and in a few seconds he's back.

"Jinx this isn't a game I really lik-" A old man looks at the torn up apartment "Oh dude" Wally says already changed in his civilian clothes. "What happened!" he asks shocked and looking around.

"Uh... I don't know what you're talking about..?" he says smiling her toothy smile. I chuckle lowly. Oh Wally...

**What did you think? :D I hoped you liked it thanks for reading and please review, I'll post chapter 4 tomorrow.**


	5. Told Ya You Digged Me

**THANKS soooo much for the reviews! I appreciate them ! :] okay here's chapter 5 enjoyyyy! By the way I made a new story about Kid flash and Jinx but I reversed it so its Girl Flash and Melluck (its a name that means bringing bad luck) so Kid flash is a girl and Jinx is a boy , I hope you read it and like it :]**

Kid Flash/Wally POV

Well its been two weeks, and Jinxie and I have been getting along swimmingly, or should I say she's deeply in love with me..

Right now she's trying to hex me because I looked through her sketch pad and laughed at her drawing unicorns, I sigh oh Jinx is unique and special. "Unicorns Jinxie?! " I say teasing her. Her eyes go pink and she throws more and more hexes "You want be laughing when I send them to stab you!" she shouts throwing another hex. "Yes, I will be sooo scared of a herd of beautiful unicorns trotting beside me Jinxie!"

"MY NAME IS JINX!" She shouts finally hitting my with a hex "Oof!" "Aw, come on Jinxie I was just playing, I love everything about you... even the unicorns you draw" I shout as she slams the door to my room.

Well maybe she's not deeply in love, but I know she feels something for me! Hmm I've got a plan to see if Jinxie does like me.

I go on to he streets and pass by in my flash costume until this girl comes and she shrieks and screams "OH MI GAWSH KID FLASH I FREAKING LOVE YOUUUU" "Aw, shucks why don't you come home with me? Eat something?" I ask even though I know she'll say yes. She nods and I grab her and head home.

I open the door to find Jinx pacing "Kid oh my god! I was so worried and scared that so-" she looks at the girl and her worried face drops to a sad one "Who's this?" she asks in a monotone voice. Okay she's sad... Maybe that's something!?

"uh my date" I say, her shoulders slump down "Oh okay, I'll leave you two alone" she mumbles going in my room. Aw, Jinxie is saddddd. I push the girl out and close the door, I change into civilian clothes and go in the room, I see Jinx laying down on my bed. I lay down next to her "Jinx? You okay?" I ask staring into her beautiful pink cat eyes that I love so much.

"Nothing... So where's your date?" she asks lowly and staring at me "Jinx what's wrong?" I ask her hoping she'd say something about being sad or jealous. She sighs "I'm sad Wally" she mumbles "Why?" I ask her touching her cheek. "You got a girlfriend .." she mumbles. "You like me? Oh god Jinxie you don't know how happy I am to hear that because.. because I love you Jinxie I've gotten to know you a god your the most amazing girl I've ever met!" I say pulling her into a hug.

"Really? I'm not just some girl you flirt with?" she asks as she puts her head on my chest, "No Jinxie I tried to tell you the day Madame Rouge attacked but I couldn't, Jinx I really do like you" I say "I like you too Wally... Scratch that I love you too" I smile and slowly move my head towards her.

I kiss her for the first time ever, oh how much I've dreamed of this day! Her lips taste good like mint and candy...Oooh I want candy. Shut up Wally!

We move away "Be my girlfriend?" I ask chuckling, she nods and smiles for the first few times she's been here.

"Told ya you digged me" I mumble "Don't push your luck Kid" she mutters, I laugh

**I'm sorry it was short, I'm going to make it longer and with more action tomorrow, please review and thanks for reading, and please check out my new story! :D**


	6. Oh Jinx

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! :] they make my day :D and check out my new story if you don't mind I'd really appreciate it :]**

Kid Flash/Wally POV

WOOO-HOOO! Jinx is finally my girlfriend, I knew I was irresistible but now its time to try to convert Jinx, hopefully she'll listen to me about this and convert

"Hey Jinxie" I say walking to my living room and looking at Jinx who's reading a book and laying down on the floor, "Hmm?" she asks not taking her eyes of the book "Can we talk?" I ask sitting down next to her, she sits up and places the book down "Sure about what?" she asks smiling, since Jinx and I started going out she's been a lot nicer and she's been smiling a lot, not that I mind.

"Look I know you might not want to but I want you to convert and I want you to be a hero, because you really have potential-" "Okay" "And I really think you should be a titan plus they'll- What?" I ask staring at her "I said okay" she says smiling but her face turns into a frown "They wont accept me" she says staring at me "Sure they will" I say touching her cheek, her smile returns and she sits on my lap and starts reading her book again.

"So when do you want to go?" I ask her, she stops reading and thinks "When ever you want I guess" she says staring at me "Right now?" she looks nervous but quickly covers it up "Sure why not?" I place her down and change into my awesome spandex and I grab Jinx and in a flash we're at the Titans Tower.

"TITANS GO!" Shouts Robin as he throws his pizza and gets in a fighting stance. I stand in front of Jinx and the titans stop flying or running towards Jinx "Friend Flash, Why do you protect this villain? Has she not come here to destroy us?" asks Starfire flying in the air. I shake my head and grab Jinx's hand "No, she wants to be a titan" I look at Robin who's face is contorted.

"A titan? This could be some plan of hers" Robin says, "Yeah a PLAN!" Beast boy says turning into a panther, I roll my eyes "No, she's not bad okay? She left the HIVE 5 and she lives with me now, she's good I'm sure of it" Starfire flies in circles "A new friend!" she flies towards Jinx "Jinx shall you be my new friend?" she asks excitedly, Jinx gives nervous smile "Sure" she answers gripping my hand tighter.

"Oh do you want to see Silkie?! He's my pet!" shrieks Starfire, "I say we let her in, she has good intentions" Raven says in her usual monotone, "Yeah, having a new titan wont be so bad" Cyborg agrees. Robin calls the titans into a group meeting after a few minutes, Robin walks towards us and pulls out a communicator and wears a small smile "Welcome to the titans" he says, Jinx somewhat relaxes and grabs the communicator and smiles, I squeeze Jinx's hand and look at her, "Hey I to-" Starfire grabs Jinx and takes her to her room along with Raven.

I chuckle, Oh Jinx


	7. I think girls who can eat alot are cool

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites I appreciate them sooo much :] and sorry the chapters have been short Dx I'll make this one longer hopefully, and sorry I haven't updated**

Jinx POV

Right now I'm in Starfire's room, and let me tell you its way to girly for my liking and I hate it more than you could imagine, "FRIEND JINX! Here's Silkie!" She says flying towards me with this weird alien thing, she shoves it in my face. I grab it and pet it. Its actually cute. It makes a weird little sound and curls up in my arms, Starfire giggles. Then there's a knock on the door and Starfire's door opens.

Raven. "Raven!" Starfire shouts clapping her hands, "I came to congratulate you" Raven says floating in with her usual monotone, but she has a small smile on her face, "I have a gift for you, Since last time you and your old group jacked the tower, and you were wearing my cloak, I thought I'll give you your own outfit.. Be warned its kind of like mine" Raven says handing me a black box with a purple ribbon. I smile and open the box revealing Raven's usual outfit but the cloak is black-ish and purple-ish and so is the rest of the stuff. "Thanks Raven" I say with a smile.

"Don't mention it" her face turning to its serious plainness expression. "Seriously don't mention it, I don't want people thinking I'm nice" she mumbles and she leaves the room. I chuckle and look at Starfire "Friend, put it on!" She shrieks. "Uh... Turn around?" I say, she nods and faces her wall.

* * *

I look at myself in Starfire's mirror, The cloak is mostly covering my body, My bare legs show just like Raven's outfit, I have the same boots but different color, no cuffs, no belt. But everything is mostly the same, I like it a lot. Starfire looks at me "Ohh! You look ... um... 'pretty'?" she asks, I nod "Yeah, its pretty" Starfire squeals and grabs my arm and starts flying to the main room of the titans tower where Robin, Beast boy, Cyborg, and Wally are playing games.

"Friends! Look at Jinx's new outfit!" shouts Starfire dropping me on the floor, I rub my head and back and stand up, The cloak is covering my body so they can only see the cloak. Robin and Beast boy stare at me "Raven gave you those? Weird... But they look cooler since their a different color" Beast boy says turning into a bird and inspecting the cloak.

"Wait if Raven gave you the cloak.. does that mean.." Suddenly Wally stands in front of me wearing that devilish smile of his, he slightly opens my cloak and looks at my legs "Oh, I like this uniform. I should go thank Raven" I roll my eyes and close the cloak. I blush as Cyborg complements me, I raise the hood of the cloak and cover myself. Wally chuckles and I take off the hood "What?" I ask curiously, He raises a gloved hand and releases my horns. Yeah I've been putting them back in horns lately.

My hair tumbles to my elbows, "Oh, it looks prettier down friend Jinx!"Starfire squeals. Robin stands next to Starfire and wraps an arm around her waist and kisses his girlfriend on her cheek, Starfire smiles. Beast boy is still playing video games with Cyborg, I heard Beast boy was with Raven now... An odd yet cute couple.

"You look beautiful" Wally whispers in my ear and hugs me from behind, I smile and blush. "Might I suggest something" he says looking at me with a smug smile, "Sure..?" I say. He opens the cloak a little bit and my bare legs are showing "Leave your cloak open" he says with a wink. I blush, Damn I blush to much!

Wally kisses my forehead and holds my hand "Why don't we celebrate our newest titan by eating some pizza?" asks Robin, At first I thought he would completely hate me and not trust me, but it seems like he does. I smile, "IM UP FOR IT" Shouts Beast boy as he falls from the couch. "Ouch, I'm okay" he mutters. "Awesome, Go get Raven" Robin says staring at Beast boy, "I'll go" I look at Robin and he nods.

I walk down the halls until I find what I think is Raven's door, I knock and her door slides open slightly, So all I see is her face "yes?" She asks, I smile "For one want to thank you for my new outfit, and second we're going to eat pizza" Raven's door slides open fully and she floats back to her bed where she was reading a book. I walk in guessing she wanted me too.

"Jinx, I gave that to you because I know you've changed and I know you're not planning something evil, and I trust you, Plus you seem like... a nice girl" Raven shows a small smile. I smile back "Thanks a lot Raven, I appreciate it so much" She nods getting up and we walk together towards the rest titans "By the way, I never say this to anyone ... Only Starfire but if you need anyone to talk to I'm here" I nod and smile, Friends, I've finally made friends and I've never been so happy.

As soon as Beast boy sees Raven he runs to her and grabs her arm and hugs her, Raven just smiles a bit and hugs him back slowly. I smile and I feel an arm around my shoulder and I turn around and see Kid. He bends down and kisses me gently.

"Well!?" Shouts Cyborg "WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!" He shouts happily. We all laugh and walk to the pizza place.

* * *

I sit down next to Starfire and Raven, Since the girls sit on one side and the boys on the other, "VEGETARIAN PIZZA!" Shouts Beast boy slamming the menu down on the table, I chuckle and look at Jump city from the view our seats have, "Pretty isn't it friend Jinx?" asks Starfire, I look at her, I nod and smile. A few minutes later we have pepperoni, cheese, meat lovers, pineapple, and vegetarian pizza. Everyone has coke to drink and believe me I don't think we need refills the cups are HUGE.

I grab a slice of pepperoni and gobble it down since I'm as hungry as Mammoth would be, Kid stares at me and smiles. I blush and grab 3 more slices and eat every single one only to find myself still hungry, I end up eating the whole pizza itself and I drink all of the soda. Raven and Starfire stare at me with wide eyes. I look at the boys who have the same reaction.

"Heh" I mumble, "Girls who can eat a lot are cooool" Beast boy says smiling at me and trying to make me feel better, I smile back and laugh silently. Next thing you know I hear civilian's screaming like never before, I thought it was me but I follow their gaze and see Mammoth hitting the poles** (A/N: I don't know what their called sorry Dx) **and breaking it slowly, I feel the structure that gets held by those poles slowly slip down, I hold on for my dear life, Raven grabs me, Starfire grabs Robin, Beast boy turns into a pterodactyl and grabs Cyborg, I look and see Wally already fighting Mammoth, Raven puts me down and she starts fighting two Billy's, Cyborg fights other Billy's, Beast boy fights Gizmo, and I end up fighting See-more.

"Jinx! How could you just leave us?" he says shooting lasers at me, I send a few hexes and some hit him, I stand over him as he groans in pain but quickly laughs, I stare confused at him until I hear Robin and Kid shout my name, I turn around and find Mammoth, Mammoth grabs my by my cloak and swings me against a building and I hit it and everything goes black.

Kid Flash/Wally POV

I'm fighting Mammoth but he runs away and I see Jinx standing over See-more and Mammoth stops behind her, Robin and I shout her name but she turns around to late, Mammoth grabs her by her cloak and swings her and she hits a building. Mammoth chuckles, I run and tap Mammoth on the shoulders, He turns around and I punch him hard enough to send him flying and hitting the ground with a thud. I chuckle, I turn around and see See-more about to throw a punch but he stops and a familiar black force surround him and I look and see Raven in the air holding her hand towards See-more, She flicks her wrist which sends See-more flying and hitting a building and going unconscious.

"Alright titans! Victory is ours!" Shouts Robin, Starfire and Raven fly to Jinx, I run to her and find blood trickling down her head, "Raven... Is she going to be okay?" I ask hoping it was a yes. "I'm sorry Flash, I don't know" she mumbles creating a black circular thingy o.o under her feet and placing Jinx on it, Starfire cover her with her cloak and Raven goes flying to the tower.

Oh God, I hope she's okay.

**How'd you like the chapter? :o I hope you liked it, Review and thanks for reading :D off to update my other story, Until next time ! c:**


End file.
